Caida de gracia
by Miss Marlene
Summary: One-shot. Lucius está encerrado en Azkaban, lo ha perdido todo... Y no sabe si esas visitas semanales le mantienen cuerdo o le están volviendo loco.


Hola otra vez,

Este fic podría ser, o no ser, una secuelda de "Desnuda, elegante miseria". Como cada uno opine. :-)

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, igual llamo a JK y negociamos a Lucius...

Espero que os guste.

Se abre el telón>.

* * *

**Caída de gracia**

_"How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning!"_

Abre los ojos porque ha oído algo, ahí al fondo del pasillo, una voz humana, que no grita, ni gime, ni delira llamando a la "justicia" o al Lord, sino una voz cálida, como un murmullo que le gustaría que le envolviera, pero que sin embargo sigue lejos.Y sabe que hoy no vendrá, porque nunca viene.

Tan solo aparece al final del pasillo envuelta en un halo de luz blanca como la que jamás entra en Azkaban. Solo es una imagen borrosa que se detiene ahí, quizás mirándole, y puede que no, pero de todas formas, él intenta parecer imperturbable, como siempre antes. Y la figura habla con los empleados del Ministerio, que le han dejado entrar, y que la acompañan. (¿Les habrá pagado ella?)

Y pensar que luchó toda su vida para que ella no llegara pisar un lugar así...

Se lleva las manos al rostro, que ya no sabe si es pálido o no, porque aquí no hay espejos, y comprueba que todo está en orden. Sus mejillas, aunque algo más hundidas, siguen lisas a pesar de que el afeitado le lleva horas, teniendo que usar el cuchillo del desayuno, y no tiene legañas ni rasguños como muchos otros presos que ha visto. Le dan asco. No piensa rebajarse a que le vean como una bestia por estar enjaulado como una.

Recuerda haber visto a Doholov hace unos días –¿o eran semanas?- entrando seguido por un dementor. Su celda debe estar en este pasillo, tal vez solo varios metros más allá, pero no tiene ganas de intentar hablar con él a gritos. Total¿de qué?.

Doholov entró hace unos días porque su juicio llevó más tiempo, y no está seguro, pero quizás le vayan a dar el Beso pronto. Llegó riéndose como una criatura, andando a tropezones por el pasillo. Había empezado a volverse loco aún antes del efecto de los dementores, simplemente poque estaba asustado de volver ahí.

¿Tan horrible era ese lugar? Era aburrido, y sucio, pero aun no notaba ningun "pesar incontenible oprimirle en pecho", como decían que tenía que suceder, hasta acabar con todo sus "recuerdos felices". Solo sentía frío, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Acaso, piensa, nunca le ha hecho feliz ningún recuerdo - ni triste, para qué engañarse-.

A veces Doholov canta. Es algo que se supone bonito, una especie de balada a varias voces – que el mortífago entona diferentes-, el único problema son esas risistas entrecontadas que se le escapaban entre estrofa y estrofa, y su voz, grave y rota, como la de un minero muggle.

Doholov no ha nacido para solista.

Pero Lucius no ha nacido para preso.

¿Han pasado varias horas ya? Porque por la ventana ve entrar unos rayos de sol que antes no estaban ahí.

Mira pasillo abajo y ve cómo la etérea figura se desvanece otra vez. Pero terminará volviendo. Los condenado son fieles entre ellos, ya estén entre rejas o no.

Se vuelve hacia la pared, ya no hay por qué mirar al pasillo, y ve que la pared esta llena de dibujos, con tiza, o simples rasguños. ¿Serán de presos anteriores o los ha hecho él? No lo recuerda.

Lee la inscripción más grande: "Creí que al menos lo intentarías", enigmático y sin sentido.

"Moriré mañana" Esto está mucho más claro. Un preso anónimo con mentalidad de dementor anhelaba quitar la esperanza al que viniera después.

Debajo esta dibujado el perfil de una mujer con lineas mezcladas y poco claras. Y en una esquina, arriba, estaba la Marca. O una imitación bastante simplificada de la Marca. Como si alguien hubiera querido llamar a Voldemort en su ayuda, o tan solo hubiera querido dejarle presidir la celda. Después, muchas rayas que parecen el calendario de alguien. Y nombres deconocidos y semiborrados. Piensa grabar el suyo, pero enseguida le parece ridículo.

Después todo son luces y sombras. Y de nuevo luces. Y entran a dejar comida, y luego a recogerla. Y tal vez él come, pero siempre permanece sentado en el camastro, y despierto. No recuerda haber dormido en este lugar.

Y de nuevo le vuelve a cegar esa luz blanca y limpia que viene del fondo del pasillo, profanando Azkaban, pero hoy se acerca a él, despacio, hasta hacerse completamente visible. Y él se levanta del camastro, y anda hasta las rejas.

"Estás horrible" dice la figura.

No puede evitar una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa, pero no dice nada.

"Me han dicho que no te has vuelto loco del todo, aún. Pasaba a comprobarlo"

Él alza un poco la barbilla y se encuentra con sus ojos, que son parecidos a los de él.

"No has venido por eso. Vienes cada semana"

Ella mueve ligeramente los hombros.

"Draco te echa de menos"

Esto parece una broma.

"¿Y por qué no viene él entonces?"

"Yo se lo prohibo", responde ella, clara y helada.

Y él sonríe, ya no con esa sonrisa de medio lado, sino con una que parece casi casi sincera. Sonríe complacido, orgulloso, nostálgico.

"¿Y entonces por qué vienes tú?" pregunta de nuevo él.

Y por fin ella aparta la mirada, buscando un punto en el suelo.

Y a él se le ocurre que podría decirle lo bella que está, y se le ocurre decirle que le espere, cubrirla de promesas otra vez. Pero es todo tan...poco adecuado.

"No vuelvas Narcisa".

Y ella le mira de nuevo, con un amago de sonrisa.

"Claro, Lucius"

Responde tan mentirosa en su obediencia como siempre, antes de darle la espalda sin una palabra más, e irse.

Y él sabe que volverá a verla la semana que viene. Y cada una de las semanas que pasen hasta que salga, o muera.

* * *

**Un par de aclaraciones**: la frase del principio es la frase de la Biblia que hace alusión a Lucifer, solo que en inglés. Porque me gustaba más. En castellano es algo así como "Cómo caiste del Cielo, Oh Lucero, hijo de la mañana". Hay por ahi divagaciones sobre que JK le puso a Lucius su nombre por el parecido fonético con "Lucifer", pues eso, que en inglés sonaba mucho mejor. 

Con "cielo" me refiero al prestigio, el honor, la fortuna...

Hoy ha sido mi último exámen del año! (no sé si a alguien le interesa, pero no podía callármelo!)

Felices vacaciones a todo el mundo!

**Ah, por favor, dejad reviews!**

**Gracias por leer! **


End file.
